Christmas Lists
by Clio195
Summary: On Christmas Eve, Angel drags everyone to church. They're instructed to pray for people other themselves, so what do they come up with? T for mild language, one-shot.


**A/N: Hey, everyone. Well, this is my first Rent fic, and written somewhat hastily, so reviews would be great. Thanks for reading, and happy holidays!**

**Disclaimer: I own Rent- the DVD that is...Well, now you know what to get me for Christmas! ;)**

* * *

"Oh, c'mon, guys. One hour in a church on Christmas Eve will do us all some good."

"Angel, baby, Jesus is too busy loading up his sleigh full of presents to care whether or not we sit in an empty church freezing our asses off," Collins protested.

Angel turned to him indignantly and smacked him lightly upside the head. "Will you just take my side already?"

"Sorry," he apologized meekly.

"It's okay," she amended before facing the others again. "Please? It's not like it's gonna kill you. Besides, what else would we be doing today? Sitting around Mark and Roger's filthy apartment all day, that's it. No offense," she added, glancing at Mark and Roger.

"None taken," Mark assured her.

"Yeah, this place is a dump," Roger admitted.

"Exactly! Mark and Roger agree with me!"

"Wait a minute, that's not-" Roger started, but his protest was drowned out by Angel's wheedling.

Mimi, Joanne, and Maureen were wearing identical masks of resolution, but soon Mimi relented. She couldn't stand up to her best friend; Angel was the sweetest girl you could meet, but also most likely to beat you with a purse when angry.

"Fine. I guess it can't hurt," she gave in.

Joanne was next to crack. "Okay, Angel, I'll go." Then she turned to her stubborn girlfriend. "Maureen?"

Maureen looked furtively, searching for a way out. But everyone had already made up their mind. She switched gears, suddenly all for the plan. "Great idea, Angel! And we can sing Christmas carols on the way, to make it more fun!"

Everyone in the room collectively groaned except Angel. As long as she got her way, Angel didn't care if Maureen donned a Santa suit and started singing 'Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer' at the top of her lungs.

"Alright! Let's go! Grab your coats, everyone, it's freaking cold out there!" Angel instructed cheerfully.

"Great," Mark muttered, "just what I asked Santa for- a case of pneumonia."

Roger chuckled, grabbing Mark's scarf off the back of his chair and lassoing him with it. "How blasphemous, Marky. You know, if you were smarter, you could've played the Jewish card and gotten out of this. But, alas…"

Mark took a swing at his head, but Roger ducked and resumed his place next to Mimi. Grumbling something about what an idiot he was, Mark followed them out.

Once outside, the guys forgot their miseries and started a full-on snowball fight, revealing their inner children- not they had ever hidden them. The girls wisely stayed out of their way. Mark could barely hit Roger or Collins, but he himself was getting pelted mercilessly. Fed up with Roger laughing at him, and perhaps because a little bit of revenge was called for from his earlier comment, Mark shoved him into a snow bank. The snow was deep, and Roger was flailing his arms, trying to free himself. Everyone laughed at Roger's expense. Mimi finally helped him get back up, smiling sympathetically for his benefit, but still giggling. When he was completely out of the snow bank and brushed off, he started to go for Mark, but Mimi caught his arm and forced him to walk beside her. He was still staring threateningly at Mark, so she tried to distract him.

"Brr, it's cold out here," she complained, rubbing her arms in a mock attempt to keep warm.

Diverted for the time being, Roger pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her. Mimi nestled up to him, and he kissed her head lovingly.

Inspired by this show of affection, Collins took hold of Angels hand and drew her to him. Maureen wound her arm around Joanne's waist. Poor Mark was left alone. Angel noticed this and, laughing, threw her arm around his shoulders.

The merry group made their way toward the St. Gabriel church. The church was all but abandoned; the last service had been more than a year ago. The place was still tidy, though, and served it's purpose to the occasional visitor. As the walked, Angel explained that she had stumbled upon it one night soon after moving to New York, and had spent a few days camped out there.

"Living in luxury, I imagine," Collins remarked.

"Well, it was better than Mark and Roger's apartment," she teased.

Suddenly Maureen remembered her idea to get everyone in the Christmas spirit by caroling. She started belting out one of her favorite holiday tunes.

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring  
Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun  
Now the jingle hop has begun!_

Everyone was staring at her. Frustrated, Maureen waved her hands, indicating for them to sing too as she began the next verse. Angel was first to join her, then Collins, Mimi, Joanne, Mark, and lastly Roger.

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time  
Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square  
In the frosty air!_

People on the street, although encumbered with stacked boxes presumably full of Christmas presents, stopped in their tracks to watch the bizarre antics of the seven bohemians. Maureen basked in their attention, singing as loud as she could. When the song ended, several brave souls applauded. Maureen dropped a sweeping bow, and the rest imitated her.

Just then they reached the church. It was relatively small, with solid oak doors and a few stained glass windows. Inside, there were two long columns of pews leading up to the altar. A narrow walkway ran the length of the room between the two columns. The whole place had a somewhat solemn air, not oppressive, but enough to quiet the gang. Angel led the way to the front few rows. She slid into the first one, pulling Collins in after her. Mimi and Roger chose the one behind them, while Maureen dragged Joanne into the one to their right.

Angel started to kneel, and noticed Mark standing awkwardly in the aisle. "Mark, you go over there and…I don't know, think Jewish thoughts," she instructed him.

Mark started to say something- probably asking what Jewish thoughts would be- but shut his mouth, shrugged, and dropped onto a bench a little ways back from the rest.

Angel resumed kneeling position and closed her eyes. It was silent for a few moments, then Roger asked, "Um, Angel, what are we supposed to be doing?"

"Praying!" she said, exasperated.

"Oh." Then…"Praying about what?"

Angel rolled her eyes. "What you're thankful for, what you need some help on, whatever you want. It's Christmas- try praying for someone other than yourself, though. So like, no asking for cool gifts."

"Got it."

It was quiet again. A calming atmosphere settled in, and everyone began to relax.

Angel's mouth was moving in silent prayer, eyes closed, hands clasped in front of her. The kindhearted drag queen wasn't thinking of herself at all. Instead, she was praying for everything she had and others should have.  
_I'm lucky, and I know it. I have wonderful friends, someone who loves me, food to eat, a place to sleep. A lot of people take that for granted, but so many people _don't _have those things. Every day I walk down the street and I see mothers and children begging for money just to buy enough food to survive on. Old men are coughing and getting sicker and sicker beneath the bridges. People are desperate. I hate that. I was one of those people, but you saved me. I met Collins, and my entire life changed. I don't know why I was rescued, but I'm going to live as well as I can while I can. All I'm asking for is for that to happen to someone else- to people who deserve better than what they have. Please, show them the kindness you showed me. _

Collins was watching his angel. What had he done to deserve someone so perfect, so loving and beautiful and sweet and smart? She was the only thing he needed in the world to be happy.  
_I don't really know what I'm doing. I don't even know if I think you're real. But something happened, something made Angel and I meet. You, Destiny, Fate, whatever. For now I'm willing to give you credit. Thank you so much for bringing me to Angel. I don't know how I would live without her, or how the hell I lived before I met her. It's Christmas. People are supposed to be feeling loved and all that, so…that's what I'm praying for. For two people to meet and be as happy as I am- if that's even possible. The only thing in this world that can't be touched, isn't affected by poorness or misfortune, is love. That's what I want. Not for me, I already have it, but for other people. Everyone needs it. Thanks. _

Across from them, Maureen was racking her brains for something to tell God. She finally came up with something, but was a little uncertain when she started addressing Him.  
_Well, thanks for everything I have. There's Joanne and everyone. I mean, I don't know what I would do without them. But I'm not talking to you about myself today. I have enough. I want you to do something for other people. Like, all the poor people my shows are about. I try to do what I can, but the damn cops show up, or people start rioting, and it's not enough. I want you to do what I can't, please. Give all the poor people a home. It's the most basic thing in the world for a lot of people, but it's like a wish-upon-a-star-for-something-you-know-won't-come-true kinda thing for others. Just a place where they can be happy and comfortable, and dry when it rains and warm when it snows, because it's plenty cold out there._

Joanne had often attended church with her parents when she was younger, but since moving to New York, she had all but stopped going. Still, she knew how to start, like she always did.  
_Lord, thank you for my health and for my stability. Thank you for my friends and family, for bringing us all together. Thanks for the health of my loved ones as well. And…thank you for Maureen. I don't know if you approve, but I think you do. She's good for me, and nothing good happens without your influence. I think the thing I most love about her is that she's not like me. She's fearless, and I think she's helping me to be more like that. This Christmas, could you please allow others to feel that? Being brave and daring, I think. There are people who give up, and that's when life ends. I want them to let things happen, and not fight them, but stand up for themselves when the situation calls. Let them experience the feeling of bravery, and then they can take it from there. Courage. Like Maureen._

Roger, on the other hand, had no idea how to begin. He sneaked a glance over at Angel and Collins, then Joanne and Maureen, Mark, and finally, Mimi. His Mimi. She was the reason he was here today. He had been disappearing. And if he hadn't met her, he would've vanished altogether.  
_I don't really know what to say. I mean, I used to think that even if you existed, you must've abandoned me or something. But then I met Mimi, and…well, someone was looking out for me. I'm not gonna ask for any miracles, cause I know there's a slim chance you'll grant one of those. I'm just asking for a sign that you're not giving up on us. Something good that happens to good person. It could be a mother reunited with her daughter, or a little kid getting a puppy dog, whatever. Something to show that you're out there and you're watching over us. Thank you. _

Mimi was very specific in her prayers.  
_I have AIDS. All my life, people have been telling me that every day could be my last. I never believed them. And I'm still here. I have everything I could want and more. I don't know if tomorrow _will _be my last day, or if it will even come. But I think that it will, and that's enough. I have hope. That's what I pray for. Give hope to the people who need it. To the down-on-her-luck single mother or the little girl wondering if she's going to live through the night. That's all I'm asking for. Because I'm alive, and that means that something's been working. _

Mark sat on the bench, arms folded, and wondered what he should be doing in a Catholic church on Christmas Eve as a Jewish man. He looked around at his friends. They were all concentrating on their prayers, and they seemed almost…peaceful. That was it. So why not? He gave it a shot.  
_Well, this is kinda strange. But I'm just going to go with it. I want someone to…be themselves. I'm living the way I want to live, and I'm happy. Sure, the apartment gets cold pretty often, and there's not always enough money for us to be confident, but I have great friends, and they accept me. All of them. That's what I want other people to feel. I want them to be themselves and have themselves be who they want to be. I want them to know that their identity is the one thing that can never be taken away from them. And I guess some other things for me, like, maybe not getting evicted, or a couple new scarves would be cool. And a girlfriend. Thanks._

No one said anything, but they all knew it was time to go. Roger rose, helping Mimi to her feet. Collins and Angel looked at each other meaningfully. Maureen pulled Joanne into a hug. They left the church noiselessly.

Outside, snow was swirling down in flurries. The friends began making their way back to the apartment building. Angel broke the silence. "Aren't you glad I made you all come?" she asked.

They all admitted they were. Angel smiled to herself and snuggled closer to Collins, resting her head on his shoulder as they walked.

When they reached the apartment building, Roger, Mark, and Mimi said their goodbyes to Collins, Joanne, Maureen, and Angel. They all exchanged hugs and the latter four departed, heading for their homes.

Mark wrapped Mimi in a hug. "See you tomorrow."

"Merry Christmas, Marky."

He rolled his eyes, but allowed her the use of 'Marky'.

He started to turn to Roger, since he had the key. "Let's go, Rog, I'm free-"

A huge hunk of snow caught him in the face.

Roger stood a little to the side, cracking up. "Payback, man," he choked out.

Mark wiped the snow from his face. "Yeah, yeah. Payback." He nodded.

Of course, the next thing he did was shove him into another snow bank.

"Merry freakin' Christmas, Roger."

* * *

**A/N: Merry freakin' Christmas, guys. ;) Thanks again for reading, and remember: reviews=love.**


End file.
